ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
TT
TT is a song by TWICE. It was covered by Fifth Harmony. Song Appearances *It was featured in Just Dance K-Pop. Just Dance K-Pop Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are four girls. All of them were wearing the same outfit with different colors. P1 P1 has blonde hair with brown highlights and white blouse, pink hairbow on the back of their hair, pink skirt, pink bead bracelet, black tights and pink heels. And also, they wear pink heart earrings. P2 P2 has black hair and white blouse, purple skirt, black tights and purple sneakers with hoop earrings. P3 P2 has brown hair and white blouse, blue skirt, black tights and blue heels with blue stud earrings. P4 P2 has blonde hair and white blouse, mint skirt, black tights and mint wedge sneakers with white stud earrings. Background Gold moves Gold Move 1: Put your hands under your cheeks and put a "TT" gesture to your fingers. Lyrics Nayeon 이러지도 못하는데 저러지도 못하네 ireojido mothaneunde jeoreojido mothane I’m in two minds, in an awkward situation 그저 바라보며 ba-ba-ba-baby geujeo barabomyeo ba-ba-ba-baby I just stare and say ba-ba-ba-baby Mina 매일 상상만 해 이름과 함께 maeil sangsangman hae ireumgwa hamkke Everyday I only imagine 쓱 말을 놨네 baby sseuk mareul nwatne baby Without asking, I talk in a casual way and call your name baby 아직 우린 모르는 사인데 ajik urin moreuneun sainde But we don’t even know each other Tzuyu 아무거나 걸쳐도 아름다워 amugeona geolchyeodo areumdawo Beautiful no matter what I wear Mina 거울 속 단 둘이서 하는 geoul sok dan duriseo haneun Just the two of us in the mirror having a fashion show show Jihyo 이번에 정말 꼭꼭 내가 먼저 talk talk ibeone jeongmal kkokkkok naega meonjeo talk talk This time, for sure sure, I’ll be the first to talk talk Tzuyu 다짐 뿐인걸 매번 다짐 뿐인걸 dajim ppuningeol maebeon dajim ppuningeol But it’s only in my head, always only in my head Sana Nanananananana 콧노래가 나오다가 나도 몰래 kotnoraega naodaga nado mollae I start humming, then before I know it Momo 눈물 날 것 같애 nunmul nal geot gatae I feel like crying 아닌 것 같애 내가 아닌 것 같애 anin geot gatae naega anin geot gatae I don’t feel like myself, this is not like me at all All I love you so much Nayeon 이미 난 다 컸다고 생각하는데 imi nan da keotdago saenggakhaneunde Think I’m all grown up now 어쩌면 내 맘인데 eojjeomyeon nae maminde I’m free to make my own choices, but why 왜 내 맘대로 할 수 없는 건 왜 wae nae mamdaero hal su eopneun geon wae Why can’t I have it my way Jihyo 밀어내려고 하면 할수록 mireonaeryeogo hamyeon halsurok The more try to I push you away 자꾸 끌려 왜 자꾸 자꾸 끌려 baby jakku kkeullyeo wae jakku jakku kkeullyeo baby The more I am drawn to you and attracted to you baby All I’m like TT Just like TT Dahyun 이런 내 맘 모르고 ireon nae mam moreugo You don’t know how I feel All 너무해 너무해 neomuhae neomuhae you’re so mean you’re so mean I’m like TT Just like TT Jihyo Tell me that you’d be my baby Jungyeon 어처구니 없다고 해 eocheoguni eopdago hae You say I’m ridiculous 얼굴 값을 못한대 eolgul gapseul mothandae that I don’t live up to my looks 전혀 위로 안돼 ba-ba-ba-baby jeonhyeo wiro andwae ba-ba-ba-baby Doesn’t cheer me up at all ba-ba-ba-baby Jihyo 미칠 것 같애 michil geot gatae I’m going crazy 이 와중에 왜 i wajunge wae In all this mess 배는 또 고픈 건데 baeneun tto gopeun geonde why do I feel hungry Chaeyoung 하루 종일 먹기만 하는데 haru jongil meokgiman haneunde I eat all day and I’m still hungry 맴매매매 아무 죄도 없는 인형만 때찌 maemmaemaemae amu joedo eopneun inhyeongman ttaejji Slap slap slap the innocent doll Dahyun 종일 앉아있다가 jongil anjaitdaga I sit and lie down all day 엎드렸다 시간이 획획획 eopdeuryeotda sigani hoekhoekhoek and time flies flies flies Chaeyoung 피부는 왜 이렇게 또 칙칙 pibuneun wae ireohge tto chikchik What’s with the dull skin again Dahyun 자꾸 틱틱 거리고 만 싶지 jakku tiktik georigo man sipji Keep wanting to just complain Dahyun/Chaeyoung 엄만 귀찮게 계속 왜왜왜왜왜 eomman gwichanhge gyesok waewaewaewaewae Mom keeps bothering me why why why why why Sana Nanananananana 콧노래가 나오다가 나도 몰래 kosnoraega naodaga nado mollae I start humming, then before I know it Momo 짜증날 것 같애 화날 것 같애 jjajeungnal geot gatae hwanal geot gatae I feel so irritated I’m so upset 이런 애가 아닌데 ireon aega aninde I’m normally not like this All I love you so much Nayeon 이미 난 다 컸다고 생각하는데 imi nan da keotdago saenggakhaneunde Think I’m all grown up now 어쩌면 내 맘인데 eojjeomyeon nae maminde I’m free to make my own choices, but why 왜 내 맘대로 할 수 없는 건 왜 wae nae mamdaero hal su eopneun geon wae Why can’t I have it my way Jihyo 밀어내려고 하면 할수록 mireonaeryeogo hamyeon halsurok The more try to I push you away 자꾸 끌려 왜 자꾸 자꾸 끌려 baby jakku kkeullyeo wae jakku jakku kkeullyeo baby The more I am drawn to you and attracted to you baby All I’m like TT Just like TT Dahyun 이런 내 맘 모르고 ireon nae mam moreugo You don’t know how I feel All 너무해 너무해 neomuhae neomuhae you’re so mean you’re so mean I’m like TT Just like TT Jihyo Tell me that you’d be my baby Tzuyu 혹시 이런 나를 알까요 hoksi ireon nareul alkkayo Do you realize what’s going on inside me Mina 이대로 사라져 버리면 안돼요 idaero sarajyeo beorimyeon andwaeyo Don’t disappear from my view like this Jihyo 이번엔 정말 꼭꼭 내가 먼저 talk talk ibeonen jeongmal kokkok naega meonjeo talk talk This time for sure, I’ll be the first to talk talk 다짐 뿐인걸 매번 다짐 뿐인걸 dajim ppuningeol maebeon dajim ppuningeol But it’s only in my head, always only in my head Mina 이미 난 다 컸다고 생각하는데 imi nan da keotdago saenggakhaneunde Think I’m all grown up now 어쩌면 내 맘인데 왜 eojjeomyeon nae maminde wae I’m free to make my own choices, but why 내 맘대로 할 수 없는 건 왜 nae mamdaero hal su eomneun geon wae Why can’t I have it my way Jungyeon 밀어내려고 하면 할수록 mireonaeryeogo hamyeon halsurok The more I try to push you away 자꾸 끌려 왜 자꾸 자꾸 끌려 baby jakku kkeullyeo wae jakku jakku kkeullyeo baby The more I’m drawn and attracted to you baby All I’m like TT Just like TT Dahyun 이런 내 맘 모르고 ireon nae mam moreugo You don’t know how I feel All 너무해 너무해 neomuhae neomuhae you’re so mean you’re so mean I’m like TT Just like TT Jihyo Tell me that you’d be my baby Category:2016 songs Category:2010s songs Category:K-pop songs Category:Songs Category:Pop songs